


Angelus

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spiders or Black Cats</p><p>“I suppose Kevin’s been wanting a cat, has he?” Dean asked, mostly rhetorically.<br/>“He may have mentioned.  But I assure you, this was a coincidence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MultishippingRocks'](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com/) 13 days of Halloween.
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: Spiders or Black Cats

Cas looked behind himself for the umpteenth time. The cat was still there. It had been following him for the last two miles of his walk, and he was just around the corner from the bunker. It was keeping a safe distance, but it looked friendly enough. If it were something supernatural, like a witch’s familiar, though, the last thing Cas wanted to do would be to lead it back to the bunker.

He crouched down and held out his hand toward the cat in invitation. The cat approached tentatively. He sniffed Cas’ hand curiously, then rubbed his cheek against Cas’ palm. Cas carefully picked the cat up, holding him out at arm’s length, and squinted at him curiously--examining him closely. The cat just blinked at him and made a small plaintive noise. 

“I’m sorry, little guy, just had to make sure you weren’t evil is all,” Cas said, trying to keep his voice soft and calming, pulling the cat in to cradle on his lap. He pulled out his cell phone.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, when he heard it pick up.

“Hey, Cas, what’s up?”

“There has been a black cat following me for a couple miles. I don’t detect anything supernatural, and it doesn’t seem to have a collar on it.”

There was a lengthy pause on the other end before Dean huffed out a sigh.

“I suppose Kevin’s been wanting a cat, has he?” Dean asked, mostly rhetorically.

“He may have mentioned. But I assure you, this was a coincidence.” Cas could practically hear Dean’s eye roll through the line.

“Alright, bring it home. But if I end up a sneezing watery-eyed mess I’m blaming you.” Dean hung up before Cas could thank him. 

“Well, little one? Would you like to keep walking or shall I carry you the rest of the way?” The cat squirmed a little and made to jump to the ground. “Alright then, follow me.”

When they got to the bunker, Cas once again scooped the cat up into his arms. He wanted to introduce it to Kevin before it got to roaming about the place. 

“I wonder what Kevin will want to name you,” Cas murmured thoughtfully as he headed toward the library. He poked his head in but it seemed Kevin wasn’t there. As he stepped out into the hallway he nearly collided with Sam. Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw the little furball Cas carried.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas said with a smile. “I’d introduce him, but he doesn’t have a name yet.”  
Sam reached out a hand but waited until Cas nodded before he began petting the cat. 

“Aw what a soft little guy you are,” Sam cooed. “Kevin will love you.” 

“I hope so,” Cas agreed. “Any idea where he is?”

“I think he went to lay down. Translating was giving him a headache.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, and headed toward the room he and Kevin shared. 

He entered quietly. The lamp on Kevin’s nightstand was lit but Kevin was curled up on his side facing away from the door so Cas tread carefully. When he rounded the end of the bed, Kevin opened one eye sleepily.

“Cas?” 

“Hello, Kevin. Did I wake you,” Cas asked quietly. 

Kevin made a noise which Cas thought was a denial before rolling on his back.

“Sit, sit,” Kevin said, patting the bed. Both eyes finally opening and focusing on Cas. “Wait, is that a cat?” 

Kevin bolted upright and Cas sat carefully on the edge of the bed, setting the cat down in the space between them. 

“He followed me home,” Cas explained. “He doesn’t have any tags, so I think he’s a stray, but we can always check him for microchips at the veterinarian. I was thinking you could name him.”

Kevin held his hand out to the cat, and scritched behind its ears. The cat purred beautifully. Kevin beamed up at Cas. 

“Y’know, in Chinese culture, black cats are an omen of poverty and famine,” Kevin said conversationally, pulling the cat into his lap and running his hand along his flank. The cat sprawled out luxuriously, already seeming at home. Cas furrowed his brow.

“Is that- Do you- Is it okay if we keep it? Do you not want a black cat?” Cas asked, concern tinging his tone. Kevin just laughed lightly.

“Cas, I think we passed poverty a while ago. If you haven’t noticed neither of us have a home.” Kevin meant it to be a joke but Cas’ frown deepened.

“Are you unhappy here, Kevin?”  
“It’s not exactly where I saw my life heading.”

“But are you unhappy?”

Kevin smiled. “My beautiful, strong, thoughtful ex-angel boyfriend just brought me home a cat. I don’t care that I’m never going to be the first Asian-American president. Well. I care a little. But I love you, and the life we’ve built here, more.” 

As if sensing the moment, the cat stood and stretched, moving to lay on the other side of the bed. Cas surged forward to kiss Kevin. He wrapped an arm around Kevin’s back pressing them flush together and Kevin moaned, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

“What was that for?” 

“I love you.” Cas’ voice was deep with emotion. 

“I love you, too.” 

Cas laid down next to Kevin then, pulling him close.

“So what would you like to name him?”

“Angelus.”


End file.
